


Playboy

by Twisted_Mind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Competition, Crack, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Slash, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year, there is a clandestine competition among the Hogwarts students. Tonight they meet to tally points, and crown a winner . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playboy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 30th 2012 at HP Fandom. Betaed by GhostxWriter, and edited upon re-posting here. 
> 
> Also: my brain needs a shower. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not JKR, because this never happened. More's the pity.

The Great Hall held its collective breath as the scores were totalled at midnight. Whoever had the most points would be declared the Hogwarts Playboy--affectionately known as the "Man-Whore of Hogwarts" Award.  
  
Seamus swore when he realized that he was out of the running. Blaise smirked and offered to comfort him as he'd also fallen out of the running. Finally, it was down to two.  
  
Hermione smirked as she turned to the winner. "Congratulations . . . Harry."  
  
Harry turned, his eyes glittering with lust and triumph, to the second-place winner. "Hear that, darling? I win."  
  
Draco groaned. "How the fuck does he have more points than me?" he demanded.  
  
"Because depravity earns you extra," Harry informed him, smirking.  
  
"What kind of depravity?" the blond asked, his curiosity piqued.  
  
"You're about to find out. Now bend over, pretty."  
  
Draco groaned, but complied. The students all watched--with pulses pounding and knickers growing moist--as Harry claimed his forfeit. 


End file.
